A large number of electronic devices communicate information via packetized data. This data may be sent and received using IP addresses that are assigned to the electronic devices and route packetized data. An IP address can be assigned to an electronic device and to send it data, the IP address can be resolved by a domain name server that correlates the name of the device with its assigned IP address. While the domain name server is typically thought of as resolving domain names into IP addresses, this type of server can also resolve other identifiers/names into IP addresses as well. For instance, an email address or telephone number can be resolved into an IP address using the domain name server model. IP addresses can be assigned to electronic devices both statically and dynamically. But regardless of whether the IP address is assigned statically or dynamically, a number of challenges exist with regard to domain name servers. For instance, assigning static IP addresses can be an inefficient use of available IP addresses because a device having a statically-assigned IP address may only actively use that IP address for a fraction of each day thereby wasting the use of that IP address for the remainder of the day. Similarly, dynamically assigning IP addresses calls for maintaining a dynamic domain name server that updates a domain name with a current IP address each time the IP address is dynamically assigned. Maintaining such a server can involve significant computer processing requirements.
Electronic devices are more frequently equipped with the capability to communicate wirelessly and as a result can be mobile. As the electronic devices move from one place to another, it can be difficult to maintain a centralized domain name server that can resolve IP addresses for these devices. This is especially true when mobile electronic devices include position-determining capabilities.